Computer systems typically employ various hardware and software platforms with constituent systems and applications. The hardware and software platforms interface and communicate with one another to carry out operations. The systems and applications may use different languages and communications protocols and be unable to communication directly with each other. Custom middleware tailored to each system and/or application translates information between the different languages and communications protocols to allow the various systems and applications to communicate with one another. Creating the custom middleware is resource intensive, typically involving handwriting many lines of middleware code. Moreover, when systems and applications are upgraded, the middleware code may sometimes need to be rewritten. Thus, there exists a need in the art for efficient and effective middleware.